The present invention relates to an improvement in the handle rod structure of a golf ball retriever, in particular, the handle structure such that its inner and outer tubes can be rotated in opposite directions and thus mutually packed and secured together. Reversal of such rotation loosens the tubes allowing their retraction and extension. In the use of a golf ball retriever the distances required for a it to reach and retrieve a golf ball are sometimes shorter and sometimes longer. For the convenience of use and carriage, the handle rod of a golf ball retriever is of a multi-sectional type. By means of the telescoping inner and outer tubes, the tubes are telescoped section by section. To alter the length of the golf ball retriever conveniently, sufficient width and looseness between the inner and outer tubes must be provided. Furthermore, both the inner and outer tubes must be optionally fixable according to the distances used under various retractible or extendable states. Further, because the handle rod is of a multi-sectional type, firm securement of the first section is up to the securing force of its second section, which in turn is up to the securing force of its 3rd section and also the mutual securing force of all its following sections. Therefore, the securing structure of its inner and outer tubes is of paramount importance, otherwise, if there happens to occur any movement or rotation of any section, there will result difficulties in any long-distance golf ball retriever operations.